Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry RPW Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 February 2017
08:27 yo o/ 08:27 i got my dvd ^.^ 08:27 Hey Mara! 08:28 Good work xD 08:28 ? 08:29 Talking to Lilly about her dvd 08:29 ah okie xD 08:30 FROST 08:31 Hey~! 08:33 Hey Cookies! 08:33 I have a forum I need to submit 08:33 But 08:34 I have to wait for Catty 08:35 im seeing sidse 08:35 Minghao gonna have to wat sigh 08:35 Wait* 08:35 so thats made the burn worth it imo 08:36 Wait what 08:36 o.o 08:36 i burnt my hand 08:36 on tea 08:36 Oh, are you okay? 08:36 because i went to the supermarket 08:36 to buy the inferno dvd 08:36 INFERNO 08:36 INFERNO 08:36 but they didnt think i was 15 and i had no id 08:36 I N F E R N O 08:36 so i had to wait for my dad 08:36 in the cafe 08:36 Awe D: 08:36 and i spilt tea on my hand 08:36 Aren't you 16??? 08:36 17 now :P 08:37 Oh~ 08:37 so i was like ugh ffs xD 08:37 Bruuu well I mean you do look 10 no offense 08:37 XD 08:37 I look 12 so 08:37 they thought i was 13 so 08:37 LMAO 08:37 i guess at least its not 10 08:38 Someone thought I was 9 08:38 Once 08:38 XD 08:38 but hearing sidse speak english 08:38 I have the opposite problem 08:38 Yo Mara can sage and ebony be from a small town in Cali 08:40 its worth it now 08:40 yaas sure 08:44 If that's chill with you @Neo 08:48 UMA 08:48 RUBY 08:48 ft hiiiii everyone 08:49 I'll be back in like five-ten... Need to get moved downstairs... And also this will be my last time on wikia for this week... 08:49 rip 08:49 okie Frost 08:49 that sucks :/ 08:49 ft look at who i dragged along c: 08:49 (not really) 08:49 Surgery tomorrow... FANDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tackles* 08:50 ahh 08:50 FANDOM YOUR HERE TOO 08:50 :P Frostythesnowman (th) 08:50 *grumbles playfully* Again, sweetie? 08:51 Obviously :P You're stuck with it Frosty 08:51 XD 08:51 *rolls her eyes* You're insane, fandom 08:51 now, afk 08:51 Fangirl o/ 08:52 Winston's been transplanted 09:01 I have my half giant still in school too 09:01 My 9 y/o is 16 now 09:01 Holy hell 09:02 Almost 10 ic years 09:03 MANGO (SQUEEZE) 09:03 Sorry for that being late 09:03 XD . 09:03 tis okie loppugyu~ 09:06 Catty I wrote a little of Minghaos history 09:10 ayyy line me it xD 09:15 weba Frost! 09:15 Thank you~ 09:15 Well William seems to be closer to me than Winston is xD 09:15 my research skills are on fleek today 09:16 �� 09:16 (Chase) 09:16 I really love my emoticon 09:17 (Catty) ? 09:17 You have one too 09:17 Aye 09:17 yeeeeeeee 09:17 (Carn) 09:17 Rip 09:17 xD 09:17 (Brocky) 09:17 (Yorkie) 09:17 (Manolo) ? 09:18 (Jaye) 09:18 NUTELLA 09:25 weba Fandom! 09:25 I swear my internet hates me... 09:35 i am Back 09:35 weba~ 09:37 and now i am bored 09:37 rip 09:38 *pats* 09:38 Would a character idea help? xD 09:39 i.e. Crystal Thomas still needs to be created xD 09:39 xD 09:39 um, i'll pass XD 09:39 ft who to make first 09:40 me!bean, professor or doctor 09:40 i figure professor should technically be a high priority 09:40 I need to make my doctor, and ministry official, but that's it for required... 09:40 I need my doctor 09:41 and to finish Pat 09:41 Ministry official or doctor... who first 09:41 i'mma start with me!bean first tbh 09:42 let's get a thing straight tho 09:42 I'll probably do the doctor first... She'll be easy enough, then begin working on first year or something 09:42 what are your me!beans? 09:43 Idk xD 09:43 mine is a wampus 09:43 I have Hank, Patrick and my Doctor first 09:43 i know Ruby's one 09:43 Mine is a Horned Serpent. 09:43 Me!bean 09:43 Oh, house-wise... if he's mine... he's a hard Wampus xD 09:43 ohhh 09:43 for me!bean 09:44 I was freaking hoping for Pukwudgie... But I can see Horned Serpent 09:44 Pukwudgie or Thunderbird 09:44 or bust 09:44 XD 09:44 xD 09:44 mine's pukwudgie 09:44 i am //not// a Wampus at all 09:44 mebbe i can manage Horned Serpent 09:44 He //might// get a choice between Pukwudgie or Wampus 09:44 But I doubt it 09:45 I'm not nice xD 09:45 I had to choose between Pukwudgie and Wampus for me!bean xD 09:46 It was either Wampus or Horned Serpent for me... but I'm gonna make another one anyways, 09:47 hmm 09:47 to use a crippling story for me!bean or nah 09:47 My next me!bean will definitely be angsty... 09:48 *cackles* And a first year 09:49 ft Pyrrha, you should have read the history of the OARP bean i made today 09:49 it crippled Ruby for sure 09:49 ;-; 09:49 *sighs* 09:49 people were definitely killed in the making of Uma's char 09:49 Yang, don't give Meri headaches. And Meri, don't indulge Yang. 09:50 *blinks* mkay 09:50 whyyyyyyyyyyy 09:54 Because I said so, Yang. 09:55 and besides 09:55 i didn't give her a headache 09:55 i just made her internally cry 09:55 just like i did, when i made bean ;-; 09:55 Hey Pacific! 09:55 hi 10:04 afk 10:12 Between the names Destiny or Jacqueline, which one do you all like better? 10:12 Jacqueline 10:12 they're both good tho 10:12 Cause then you can call her Jackie 10:12 but what Ruby said 10:14 Okay~ Jacqueline it is~ 10:22 back 10:22 weba 09:55 hi 10:04 afk 10:12 Between the names Destiny or Jacqueline, which one do you all like better? 10:12 Jacqueline 10:12 they're both good tho 10:12 Cause then you can call her Jackie 10:12 but what Ruby said 10:14 Okay~ Jacqueline it is~ 10:22 back 10:22 weba 10:53 bbl 10:53 (wave) 10:53 nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 10:53 o/ 10:54 Awwwwwww 10:55 i was having fun too ;-; 10:55 *cri* 10:57 I'm bored... And need angst ideas... 10:58 dammit, Pyrrha 10:58 don't remind me of the angst i did this morning 11:04 I need angst ideas though... @Yang 11:04 Tell me about it. I was trying all yesterday to find one for ya, Carn 11:04 My hair 11:04 is gonna get darker anyways 11:04 So... IRPW!me isn't gonna be a redhead xD 11:05 the benefit of being your everyday brunette ;) 11:06 Agreed~ 11:07 Like... if I'm angling for an older me, I'll probably use Kevin McKidd because if puberty likes me I might look fairly close xD 11:08 When does puberty ever like people? xD 11:09 Rarely 11:46 JAYEEEEEEEEEEEEE *tackles excitedly* 11:48 helloooo! o/ 11:49 Oh, Jaye, I'll be leaving you to deal with any sorting forums that could happen over this next three or four days with my surgery and all 11:49 ayyy carnibro (squeeze) 11:49 surgery? 11:49 Wisdom teeth tomorrow at nine-thirty. 11:50 Drugs will probably keep me nice and drowsy these next few days 11:50 oh damn 11:51 BUT I will have a hilarious video to send y'all if you wanna see me coming out tomorrow... 11:52 Watching me make a fool of myself while looking like a chipmunk. 11:52 Okay... so founding a country may not be the //best// idea even if the world is fu*ked up xD 11:52 *blinks* I thought that was already fairly obivious...? 11:53 what 11:53 why carn xD 11:54 Because there's like no land we can claim xD 11:54 Lilly said we might be able to barter with Denmark for one of their tiny unihabited islands 11:55 Lilly = Political Leader 11:55 Me = Military Leader 11:56 Jaye = Surgeon General xD 11:56 ayyyy xD 11:57 That's far as we got though xD 2017 02 20